


Heartless

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Heartlord [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al: #idontrememberdrivingherechallenge in Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/i-dont-remember-driving-here-challenge/2814256105264564/.Prompt: https://external-fco1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/safe_image.php?d=AQB5JWvICC2jzzCz&url=https%3A%2F%2Fmedia1.tenor.co%2Fimages%2Fa376ec4c35d52337d45a3db838234576%2Ftenor.gif%3Fitemid%3D7916062&ext=gif&_nc_hash=AQAxGuKxSxiGuLiI.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Heartlord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655185





	Heartless

Heartless

Kairi cercò di trattenere le lacrime, il cuore gli dava delle fitte.

“Perché Sora? Perché?” domandò, gemendo. S’inginocchiò e guardò il volto dell’heartless.

La creatura muoveva freneticamente le antenne, tremando, era completamente nera.

“Hai perso te stesso, compreso il tuo cuore.

Io non volevo certo questo” sussurrò Kairi, accarezzandogli la testa.

< Io ti ho sempre amato. Per questo mi sono nascosta nel tuo cuore.

Volevo essere la tua principessa. Volevo proteggerti e farti essere un eroe. Non volevo condannarti a questo > pensò. Accarezzò la creaturina. < Ti ho preferito a Riku >.

Gli avversari li circondarono e ci fu un’esplosione di luce.

[104].


End file.
